


Tasty Dimension

by Cherrystar_Legacy



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bullying, Inspired by tasty planet, Is amazing game, Mostly Crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrystar_Legacy/pseuds/Cherrystar_Legacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex, a gray pony with a twilight-style mane, and a rainbow dash-style tail. His eyes are golden. I'm not creative with pony designs, sorry.</p>
<p>If life gives you lemons, make live take the lemons back!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasty Dimension

A gray unicorn sat in a train, staring out the window. The summer sun made him drowsy, and his eyes were almost closed. But when he let them close completely, images of his life in the city mercilessly attacked his sleeping mind. The voices of countless bullies rang in his ears. He awoke with a small yelp, swiflty putting his hooves infront of his mouth and glanced around. He sighed in relief when nopony paid attention to him. 

He hoped moving to Ponyville would give him a fresh start, faraway from the bullies. Ponyville was known as a kind town, there would be no bullying there. Oh how wrong he was. 

A few seconds after he left the train station, he heard laughing behind him. He slowly turned around and saw three ponies. A unicorn, a pegasus and an earth pony. 

"You must be the life of the party!" The unicorn snickered, earning silent laughs from his comrades. Great. They were already judging him for his dull, gray color. 

"Hey, you gonna say anything?" The unicorn continued. "You better not ignore me." His tone became darker. When Vortex kept silent, his tormenter took a step towards him. "You think you're SO smart, don't you? Just ignore them and they'll go away? Ha! You're so weak." He motioned for his companions to surround the now tremling pony.

"You made a mistake ignoring us!" The earth pony snarled, lashing her tail. 

"Hey guys, why don't we teach him a lesson?" The pegasus chimed in with a dangerous look in his eyes. 

****************************************

A bunch of beat-ups and several hours later, Vortex managed to crawl to his new home. He opened the door and was greeted with a letter. It had a cute cherry stamp on it. He immediatly knew who had sent it. His best friend, Stardust. 

Stardust had a lot of work to do, considering she was at Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. But she always found time for Vortex. 

Eager, he opened the letter and read it out-loud.

_Dear Vortex,_

_I hope the bullying will stop, now that you're in ponyville. Remember, you are strong in your own way!_

_Love, Stardust_

Vortex sighed. He wanted so badly to be good at magic like his friend. But he couldn't even levitate a single pencil. He'd practised for hours on end, with no results. 

"Why can't I do such a simple thing as levitation?!" He stomped his front hooves on the oak table in the middle of the room, knocking over the bowl of cherry's. "Great, now I get to clean these stupid cherry's up. Who put them here anyway?" Grumling, he tried picking the fruits up with his magic. But instead of making them float, his golden magic went haywire and sucked the life force right out of them, turning them to dust. Vortex's mouth hung open. It took a few minutes before he realised his magic felt...stronger.

A smile crept across his face. He could finally use magic, just like Stardust!

**********************************

Vortex had spent the rest of the day, sucking the life out of unfortunate spiders. It became easier to catch them once his magic was strong enough to levitate small objects and creatures. However, there were no spiders left. And Vortex was getting hungry.

He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was a pile of apples with a letter attached to them. It was from a pony named 'Pinkie Pie'. Vortex wondered why that pony had put the apples in the fridge, instead of in a basket or a bowl. 

While taking a bite out of one of the apples, Vortex began thinking about his next step. Was he doing the right thing? Taking the life out of innocent beings and using it for his own gain? But he wasn't doing anything dangerous. It's not like he planned to destroy equestria or something. He just wanted a little more magic.

"Hmm, Parasprites should work. Nopony would miss them." He mumbled. But parasprites lived in the everfree forest. Was it safe for him to go there? Finally, after hours of thinking, he decided he'd go the next day.


End file.
